Young Love
by LoveShipper
Summary: Austin makes one of the biggest decision ever in his young life; to propose to Ally. Please review this sweet and fluffy story. Request by NickDisney.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I got this wonderful story idea from my friend NickDisney and it is based on the Boy Meets World episode when Topanga and Cory get engaged at their high school graduation. Hope everyone likes it and especially NickDisney and will review. I don't own anything but this story so don't sue.

Austin Moon knew that most people would consider him an idiot, someone who did things recklessly without actually not-thinking-things-through-considering-the-positives-and-negatives-when-deciding-life-changing-descions and thinking of the consquences later. But he didn't care; his heart, which had always led him down the right path in life in the past along with his brain, was telling him he was making the right descion. So he was going along with his heart and hope that everyone important to him would understand his decsion and accept it.

He had been thinking of what he was going to do graduation day and beyond since the day Ally, Trish, Dez and him had gotten their acceptance letters to their dream colleges\universities and had celebrated with lots of laughter, hugs and reminces of past memories. Ally and he had always talked about going to MUNY together, an extension of their shared love of music that carried into the adult world and allowed them to do something they felt passionate about with their lives; bringing music, joy and beauty into others' lives.

The fact that Dez and Trish were going to universities nearby MUNY was icing on the cake. Neither of the four young people wanted to give up the people they love like siblings as well as best friends as much as they didn't want to lose their soulmates and the man\woman they love with all their hearts and souls. Not if they could help it which is why Austin had a plan to make sure that no matter what happen in his and Ally's life, they would be together for the rest of their lives.

"Ok Moon. This is step #1 in my futuristic plans. Don't screw it up or be nervous that I can't talk straight. I need Mr Dawson on my side and to do that I need to stay calm so I can explain my way of thinking to him. I knows he like me and was really happy when Ally and I started to date.

I also know how overprotective and loving he is towards his baby girl (even though Ally is 19, she will always be his little girl that he wants to protect, nurture and take care of). If he doesn't agree with me, I will be in big trouble. So my fingers are crossed that we can have a man to man talk that ends in her approval." Austin said out loud as he sat in his car, working up the nerve to actually go to the door.

After a few cleansing breaths and "man up" inner conversation, Austin entered the Dawson house and after a few polite talk about how both are doing and Austin's thoughts about graduation coming up soon and his plans for moving from Miami to New York, it was time for the real reason he came to call. _Ok here's my chance to ask him the most important question I will ever have to ask in my entire life. Come on Austin, you can do it. Force yourself to say the words, you only get one chance at this._

"Mr Dawson, I have a very important question to ask you. Ally and I have been dating for the last 4 years and I love her with all my heart and soul. I would really like your permission to spend the rest of my life not only telling her but also showing her how much I love her every minute of every day. I want to ask Ally to be my wife but I would love it if you give your blessing to make it happen." Austin stumbled over his words as he wrung his hands, searching for any clue as to his possible father in law's feelings towards his proposal.

What he saw was a mixture of surprise then uncertainty cross the older man's face before he posed his own questions: "I don't know Austin. Not to say that I don't believe that you don't truly and honestly love my Ally, I have been watching you two since day one and anyone with eyes and ears could tell you two were head over heels in love before you two admitted it yourself. It is just the whole " you two are only 19 and fresh out of high school" thing and that marriage is a life-long committment that both persons need to work on, nuture, treasure to make it work and shouldn't be gone into lightly.

I am just worried that Ally and you would be moving too fast and rushing into something before making 100% sure that you both are ready for marriage before taking the final step. I am saying this because I believe that in time and some soul searching which comes with maturity that Ally and you should get married cause you two are meant for each other." Mr Dawson said with the wisdom of age and also experience of a failed marriage.

He did love Austin like a son and thought that his daughter and Austin were truly in love and would be the couple that lasted till death til they parted but he had to be straight forward to the young man about this adult decision in hopes Austin would say something that he couldn't help but give his blessing, cause he really wanted to but wasn't 100% certain Austin or Ally was ready for marriage let alone being engaged this young.

"I understand what you are saying sir. I know that marriage is a big descision and I have been thinking really hard and long about this. I would never pressure or push Ally into anything she isn't comfortable doing or anything in that nature so I was thinking that we would be engaged until we both felt 100% ready both financially, physically and have the means aka full time jobs and a house. I will wait for as long as it takes, Ally is worth it, all I want is to know that I will be spending the rest of my life, for better or worse, good and bad times till death do we part with the woman of my dreams.

And may I say sir, I may be young but I strongly believe that I am ready to committ myself to Ally, though to be honest from the minute I met your daughter, I became 100% hers, she was the only person I ever saw, talked or thought about so technically even before that amazing day that Ally and I told each other of our true feelings for each other, I was committed to Ally.

I would never ever cheat on her or ever hurt her in any way cause when she is hurt, I feel every inch of her hurting and sadness and will do whatever I have to make that beautiful smile appear back on her face and in her heart. I am in love with your daughter." Austin said with all the sincerity and emotions he had in his heart but also being respectful towards the man he hoped would be his future father in law and persaude him to give the young man his blessing.

Lester stood up to offer a hand and a ear to ear smile to the young man. "All I can say is "welcome to the family" to what you just said. I know that Ally and you will be one of those young couples that lasts through everything that life throws at you and will be very happy together. I give you my blessing." Austin gladly took his hand and shook it enthusiastically, the weight of what he did that day coming off his shoulders when he got Lester's approval, now that he was going to marry Ally, he hoped it was appropriate to call her dad by his first name.

Graduation Day

_I can't wait until Ally is Ally Moon. Man that sounds so right, like it was meant to be. Though Dawson also works cause she is the sun to my moon and plus she is beyond awesome but if our last names were the same then it would not only be a dream come true but also more proof that Ally and I are meant to be. I am more excited to propose to Ally then graduating from high school, even though both are going to be life changing events. _

Even though the gym erupted with cheers and camera flashes whenever a student crossed the stage to get their diploma and shake the principal's hand, it seems like everything got louder and brighter whenever Trish, Dez, Austin or Ally walked across the stage, both from the audience and their supportive and loving best friends on the stage. Of course when they returned to their seats, they got hugs and whispered "congradulations" from their friends but that was a given.

After the customary photos, individually and as a group, with what seems every and all cameras that their parents had at hand until their faces were getting tired of smiling and standing in one spot even though Austin,Ally,Trish and Dez did try the whole "let's think of fun and different poses" thing. It was time to go to the customary meet and greet thing afterward where students talked about their plans for the future and giving well wishes to their friends and fellow students.

Austin, Ally, Trish and Dez agreed to meet at Sonic Boom after they dressed in their party dresses for the afterparty at the waterfront hotel ballroom. Austin got there early enough and set his proposal plan in motion, not to sound cocky but he was confident that Ally would say an empathic "yes" and throw herself into his arms with tons of kisses. He had his speech memorized so that when he looked deep into his love's eyes, he wouldn't get tongue-tied like he normally would when around Ally.

"Hey handsome. Ah the memories, a super cute but also a bit annoying young man sneaking upstairs to a "Do Not Disturb" practice room and "borrowed" my song and made it a hit. Our first hit." Ally teased as she lovingly looked at Austin who had been playing the notes to "Double Take". He pretended to be insulted that she called him annoying but really loved this trip down memory lane. It become a sort of game as Ally and Austin took turns playing the tune to their hits while walking down memory lane.

"Break Down the Walls"- our first writing session where we not only wrote a hit to help people go outside their comfort zone but also made sparks fly when our hands brushed, the start of our instant and long-lasting connection. Plus how adorable were you falling off the piano bench after throwing a paper wad to get my attention?. Oh you had my attention; I was well aware of you as I was writing in my book, you silly boy.

"Not a Love Song."- Oh yeah so the wrong song title ever made. I mean the lyrics are pretty much saying some of the reasons why some boy aka me can hint that he has non-friendship feelings for a girl aka you but then backtracking by saying that this isn't a love song to save face. Oh yeah I am deep, impressed Ms Dawson? Man we both were blind to the fact that from day one our feelings went from just being friends to being friends who were slowly falling in love. Glad our eyes were soon opened after this song was written.

"It's Me, It's You"- Everytime I hear this song, I remember our first "Austin-Ally" day which was one day I will never forget, it was a lot of fun. I got to know a little more about my best friend and found out that the saying "opposites attract" was true and was just one more reason we are meant for each other; our similarities and differences intertwine together into one heart in two bodies. Plus it lead into an adorable "funning Ally up" activity, hand in hand coloring. By the way I still have that picture.

"Can't Do It Without You"- Ohh a classic song that can either be taken as a best friend song or a sort of love song that says no matter what life brings us, good or bad, we will stick by the people we love and care for through thick and thin. Cause family, best friends and of course you mean the world to me and I would never ever want to lose anyone cause I love you guys and you make me want to be the best man I can be.

"Chasing the Beat of My Heart"- Even though I missed you like crazy when you were on your worldwide tour, I was spinning random people, imagining you in everyone I met, painting on a smile for the world, being heartbroken so I wasn't able to sleep, eat or stop myself from thinking about you every minute of every day and wishing that you were home with me, where you belonged. I did throughly enjoy our chats that lasted practically all night and where you would serenade me to sleep with love songs.

I also dreamed about what our homecoming would be like; I imagined we would spot each other across the airport terminal and be almost pushing past people in order to run into each other's arms. While there, we will just stand there, enjoying the fact that we were once again in the person we love's arms, breathing in the other's scent and the world disappears. Then of course there will the catching up of 3 months of kisses but of course our true homecoming outimagined any and every scenerio I could ever have thought of.

"Timeless"- A love song where I spilled my heart of all its love for you into it. It was kind of like a sequel to "Steal Your Heart" where I told you that I had fallen head over heels in love with you and some of the reasons why; my little innocent angel face. This song just cemented the everlasting, true and pure love we have, we are timeless Ally. Our love will never change, no matter what life brings us, we will face it together and come out of it stronger then ever and more in love then ever.

We may be young but I knew early on that what we had was true love, the kind that lasts forever, no matter what life brings us. I love you heart and soul and even the quirks that you think are your downfalls, I love cause they make up the woman I have fallen head over heels in love with. My hope for our future is that we spend it together living our own love story side by side living our dreams. Allyson Marie Dawson, you are the woman of my dreams and how I got so lucky to have you love me back, I have no idea but I am thankful that you came into my life. Will you please say yes to to a lovesick young man? Will you marry me?"

Even though Austin had practiced this speech many times in the mirror and to his small group of stuffed animals , his heart was still beating like mad inside his chest, his hands were becoming small lakes with sweat and he was praying with all his might that Ally would say "yes" to his proposal. He didn't have to wait too long for the answer; Ally practically threw herself into his arms,knocking them both off the bench and rained kisses all over his face while saying "yes!" over and over again.

He barely had enough time to slip the beautifully simple ring ( large diamond in the middle with smaller diamonds halfway down the band) onto her ring finger before planting a kiss right on her willing lips, pouring all his love and hope for the future into that one simple gesture. For a couple of minutes, what seemed like forever in their lovestalled time, Austin and Ally sat on the practice room floor in each other's arms kissing until a knock came on the door alerting them that it was time to leave for the graduation party.

The graduation party went off without a hitch with lots of dancing, laughter, conversations of memories of the last 4 years of high school and of course lots of tearful goodbyes and good lucks between friends as they leave for the next chapter of their lives. Of course people did notice the beautiful new jewelry on Ally's hand but were over the moon for the young couple, they knew in grade 9 that Austin and Ally were the dream couple and would one day get married.

_Now this is how you move onto another chapter in your life; going to your dream college so that you can focus 100% on your living your dream with the people you love while planning a wedding. A wedding that will be the start of a new life with your soulmate. These next 3 years will be amazing, I am sure and it starts tonight._


	2. Epilogue

Here you guys go; everything you probably wanted to see since the main story; Austin and Ally's wedding. YEAH! This will be set 4 years into the future so the couple would be getting married their senior year of college so they would be 23 years old. Hope you guys enjoy this, feel free to fangirl all you want and review.I don't own anybody but the characters I make up and the plot. So no suing.

The silence of the girls' appartment ( Ally and Trish live together) was shattered by an ear-piercing shriek of excitment and happiness as Ally ran out of her room, tripping over her own feet as well as the corner of the carpet. After she caught herself with her hands, she popped up with a smile that reached ear to ear before rushing into Trish's bedroom and jumping on her bed to shake her best friend awake.

"Trish, wake up! I am getting married today! I couldn't sleep last night, I was too excited, nervous and anxious for today, the day I marry my soulmate. Today is a life-changer of a day, we have so much to do to get ready; we need to get our hair and make-up done, make sure the venue for the ceremony and reception is decorated and of course get all the ladies ready. No time to sleep, you can sleep tonight after dancing and celebrating the night away." Ally rambled on as she tugged, poked and prodded the sleepy, mumbling and complaining under her breath about the "rude" awakening young lady.

"Calm down Ally! Gosh I know you are excited about getting married to Mr Popstar but come on. A girl needs her beauty sleep and that means not waking me at 9 o'clock. Don't fret, everything is being set up by yours and Austin's family. All you need to is relax and take your time getting all beautiful, though Austin is so lovesick that he would think you dressed in a paperbag with no make-up on and bedheaded was beautful. So chilax girlie." came the sassy retort from Trish who had sat up and was rubbing her eyes, knowing that now there was no way she could go back to sleep, not with a hyper, excited bride to be still bouncing on her bed.

"Um hello, do you not know me? Hi I'm Ally soon to be Moon and I am an overthinker and a worrywart. Nice to meet you. I love my family and my soon to be in-laws but now I feel bad that they have to set up the church and the reception room in their nice clothes while I am being pampered. That isn't fair." Ally said with voice tinged with worry and feelings of not pulling her weight which might make people mad at her, fingernails going to her lips to nibble on them ( the nervous habit that replaced chewing on her hair)

"Ally, come on! Mr and Mrs Moon and your parents love Austin and you which means they would do whatever it takes to make this day extra special for their child and their favorite new child in law and exactly the way you two lovebords ever could have imagined it. Sometimes I think they are bigger shippers of Austin and you then Dez and me and that is saying something cause Dez and I have been the main spectator to your guys' love for years now, not that we are complaining."

Can you please get off my bed so I can start on my "Maid of Honor" duties aka keeping your worrywart but lovable self from rearing its head and working yourself into a frenzy or worry and nerves by keeping you calm and collected so that you can get married as your gushy, lovesick and smiley self just like your hubby will be at the ceremony.

Austin and your's faces will be sore tonight from all that happy, ear to ear, million watt smiling you guys will be doing today not to mention your lips will be really chapped and dry with the amount of kissing. But you guys will be so gosh darn estatic that none of you will care." Trish said as she pulled off her covers, stretched and then gathered her clothes from her dresser while Ally left the room to do the same.

Breakfast of English muffins, orange juice and a homemade fruit salad became kind of a bittersweet one, going over their memories of being best friends from kindergarten to the day where their friendship would change for the better. Both Trish and Ally knew that Austin has always been one of Ally's best friends but now he will be her husband which means they would be making a life together apart from Trish .

There would be less Ally-Trish time then there was now with the whole college thing which made them both really sad to see happen to such a close friendship but it was what happens after one friend gets married. Plus no matter what happens, the young ladies knew they would always be best friends and be in each other's lives, making more memories.

That would never change, no matter what life would bring. Austin,Ally, Trish and Dez were and would always be best friends who spent every moment they could together and that would never change. Mixed with the bittersweetness, there was laughter, joking and teasing as they remembered the hilarious, mischievous and entertaining moments the gang had experienced.

"Ok so before Laura, Raini and Ashley (the bridesmaid and the ladies' close friends) come, I need to say something. I know I have been non stop joking and teasing you and Austin about how in love you two are since Austin and you met. But I gotta say that I am beyond overjoyed that you two have found everlasting love with each other and am thrilled you two are getting married today. I am blessed that I could witness my two best friends joining their lives together. I love you both and I wish you two a lifetime of happiness." Trish said with tears and her heart in her eyes as she and Ally hugged.

"Aww I love you too Trish. You are the sister I have always wanted and because of that I know that you only joke and tease people you love and care for, it is your way to show people your true feelings for them. I am so lucky that I have you as a best friend and that you are in my life." Ally tearfully said as she squeezed Trish just as tight then the ladies went back to eating and joking around before the doorbell rang.

With the arrival of the mothers and the three bridesmaids, the small house became a makeshift hair salon with each woman, hair in curlers and dressed in their robes, doing another lady's hair and make-up while the radio played pop music in the background. Soon Laura, Raini and Ashley were dressed in lilac strapless bubble skirt dresses with their hair loosely curled to frame their faces.

The moms were wearing a baby blue and pink sweetheart neckline short dresses with matching shrugs and everyone cooed, awed and gushed over the beauty that was Ally as she practically floated into the room from her bedroom. She was wearing a lace a-line, sweetheart neckline dress that accuntuated her petite frame with her hair curled, she loved absolutely gorgeous.

The church was a small one close by that Austin, Ally, Trish and Dez had attended faithfully since they moved to New York and it was decorated beautifully in flowers in all colors and scents and ribbons along the aisles and on the altar with organ music playing as the guests came in. The wedding party walked down the aisle, Trish-Dez, Laura-Ross and Raini-Calum, to the slower version of "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" and took their places on both sides of an already teary eyed but still smiling ear to ear Austin who was trying to see behind the closed doors at his bride.

_OMG I am marrying an angel, a goddess and the most beautiful woman God could ever made. And she is going to be my wife, my life partner and my soulmate. How lucky am I? Very lucky. Please don't let me faint or be sick, I am so nervous but also beyond happy right now. God she is beautiful. _Austin thought as his eyes landed and held on Ally's beautiful eyes as she glided\floated up the aisle towards him on her father's arm to "Together Forever" by Rick Astley.

Austin and Ally couldn't keep their eyes off each other as they held hands and mouthed "I Love You" to each other so they didn't really hear the priest's words, they were in their love daze and getting lost in each other's love. The priest had to gently clear his throat to awaken them to say their heartfelt and handwritten vows which with blushes and nervous giggles they accepted them from Trish and Dez, their Maid of Honor and Best Man.

"Austin, I love you with all my heart and soul. I thank God everyday that he blessed me with you, the man of my dreams and the other part of my heart. Thank you for helping me to become the woman I always wanted to be and for loving me unconditionally. You are my soulmate, my life and my only love. I promise to always be faithful to you, to always be supportive of you and your dreams, encouraging towards you through everything that life brings us and to love you as much as I love you now."

"Ally, I don't think I could love you more then I love you now. I love you with all my heart and soul. I don't know what I did in order for God to put an angel like you into my life but I will spend the rest of our life together showing you how much I love and adore you. I will always be your #1 supporter, will encourage you in everything you do and be behind you every step of the way with love, support and encouragement. You are my soulmate, my only love and my #1 woman. I love you."

With the priest's words of "You may now kiss your bride" to which Austin dipped Ally as he placed a kiss on her more then willing lips to the cheers, mad applause and whoops of their guests then with a mile watt smile, the raising of their joined hands and the announcement "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present the new Mr and Mrs Austin and Ally Moon!" they walked out of the church, stopping a couple of times to kiss to the Wedding March.

Next stop was to the local park for the wedding photos which turned out to be some of the funniest and goofiest poses: the girls linning up and showing some leg, the group being caught mid-air in a jump, the boys holding up Ally, the boys with sunglasses doing a cool pose and Austin and Ally kissing while their friends cheer. Of course there was the sweet, romantic and lovey poses such as Austin and Ally in each other's arms wrapped around each other's waist kissing, the groom dipping his bride in a loving kiss, bridal style holding with kisses and his arms wrapped around her waist while kissing over her shoulder.

The rest of the night was a dream come true; filled with touching speeches from best friends and family that had everyone in stitches one minute then reaching for tissues to dab their eyes because the speeches turned all sentimental, sweet and touching. Then it was time for the newlywed's first dance to "From This Moment" which sent Austin and Ally into their own world staring deep into each other's eyes before Ally nestling her head into the curve of Austin's neck while his went towards her own, arms wrapping a little tighter around their new spouse's bodies.

The father-daughter dance to "Butterfly Kisses" had Ally lovingly wiping tears from her dad's arms then giving him a hug while they slowly moved into place, each remembering the days of a little Ally being swept up into the arms of her daddy while he danced them around the house or her using his feet as guides as they danced. It was just as emotional and touching as Austin's dance with his mom to "I Will Take Care Of You" by Amy Sky.

Then it was time for the delicious food of roast beef, roasted and seasoned vegetables, warmed rolls and mashed potatoes that slide down your throat then yummy chocolate wedding cake and strawberry cheesecake. Then to dance all those calories away with dancing your butt off and showing off your moves, if you didn't have any then do whatever your body tells you to do dumb or not.

By 2 am everyone was doggone tired and ready to go home and take off their shoes so with two lines outside the hall's doors with sparklers, the guests waved goodbye to the new couple as they ran to their convertible on their way to their honeymoon at a friends' cottage. The first day of their lives as Austin and Ally Moon and they knew it would be a "they lived happily ever after" ending.


End file.
